Left behind
by SG-Fan
Summary: SG1 is forced to leave Jack behind, believing him to be dead. But when the Tok'ra give them intel otherwise, SG1 risks their lives to try and get him back.
1. Chapter 1

This fic does _not_ follow the show's timeline strictly. I will jump around and I will mess with time without giving a decent explanation. If you can, try to ignore it, if not, I'm awfully sorry.

The beginning chapter based loosely on the one-shot 'Dead' by Hotchickdude. Used with full permission from the author.

I hope you like it...

* * *

Carter sat in her lab, staring at her knees.

Jack was dead.

She ignored the tears that trickled down her. It was her fault, god damn it!

_**Flashback**_

Jack stuffed fruit loops in his mouth half listening to Carter and Daniel rave about the new allies that had found.

"They're willing to share technology," Daniel added enthusiastically, stuffing a bit of waffle in his mouth.

"Big hunkin' space guns?" Jack asked.

Daniel nodded.

"What's the catch?" Jack asked warily.

Carter shrugged, "The leader, 'Master' Drake as they call him, wants to meet with you. He said he will only discuss 'business' with you."

"I see," Jack said slowly.

"Jack, you said yourself that you would love to go off-world again," Daniel 'reasonably' reminded him.

"I know Daniel, Carter, but I have a mountain of paperwork to do," Jack began.

"Please?" Daniel begged.

Jack sighed and looked over to Carter. She was giving him that smile, the one he could never resist...

"I guess so," he agreed, only half reluctant.

"We leave tomorrow at 0800."

O800 hours...

"Ready, sir?" Carter asked as Jack walked into the gate room.

"Yeahsureyoubetcha," Jack answered cheekily as the Gate activated.

As they all immerged, a forest greeted them.

"I hate trees," Jack mumbled as he stepped off the stone stairs.

"This way sir," Carter said, gesturing west.

"Ah," Jack responded, following her.

An hour later, they came upon an impressive looking city. A man waited outside the gate to greet them.

"Monroe," Carter acknowledged giving him a slight smile.

"Samantha, it is good to see you again," he replied, staring at her hungrily.

"This is General O'Neill," Carter said, looking at him as she spoke.

"I am very pleased to meet you, sir," Monroe said, practically dancing with impatience.

"Same here," Jack said with a false smile. He didn't like this guy, not one bit, though he didn't know why. Maybe it was because he didn't like ANY guy who was after his Carter. Wait, HIS Carter? Where had that-

"Follow me," Monroe said, leading them into a building.

Once inside, Jack had to refrain from whistling. The walls were covered with ivory and gold, flowers of a sort were everywhere, and tapestries covered windows- Jack jerked his attention back to Monroe who was introducing the group to an elderly gentleman.

"Father, this is the Tau'ri leader," Monroe said gesturing toward Jack.

"I wish to speak to him alone," the man said.

Carter looked up surprised, "Uhh, I don't think that-"

Jack stopped her with a glance, "It's all right Carter. Why don't you and the guys take a stroll?"

"Yes sir," she reluctantly agreed, leading them out of the magnificent room.

"I wanted to speak to you," the old man said.

"I figured that."

"I am Drake."

"Jack."

Drake nodded, "Let me be frank. You may have what you wish of our technology, you may take quantities of the Naquadah, you may-"

"If?" Jack interrupted.

A strange gleam entered the man's eye. "If my son can marry Colonel Carter," Drake finished.

"No!"

Drake questioned, "No?"

"No," Jack repeated. "Over my dead body, will you keep Carter."

Drake's facial features tightened, "I think that can be arranged." Drake said as he picked up a zat'niki'tel which had lain hidden beneath a cloth.

"Wait, what was the whole point of asking me?" Jack asked, nervously watching the zat.

"Because the wise one said Carter belonged to you.As you will not give her to me, I will have to kill you," Drake said as casually as if he were discussing the weather.

"I don't think so," Carter said as she walked into the room, zatting Drake.

"Let's get out of here," Jack said, as they both hurried out of the room.

They ran into Monroe on the way out. "What is the matter?" he asked. A moment later, he was on the ground unconscious.

As they approached the gate, shots filled the air.

"Oh crap," Jack mumbled, "Go! I got your back!"he shouted.

Daniel hurried over to the DHDand dialed home. He went through quickly, followed by Teal'c.

"General!" Carter shouted.

"Carter, get the hell out of here!" he ordered.

"Not without you sir!" she said, running toward him.

Jack got up, and they ran towards the Stargate together. Jack had climbed only a few steps when four staff weapons hit him. With a yell, he rolled down the steps.

"General!" Sam cried, abandoning her pack and rushing to his side.

"Go Carter, there is no way I'm gonna make it!"

"No sir, you-"

"Carter! Go!" Jack shouted.

"But General-"

"Carter, I love you." he whispered, "Go."

Carter looked at him, "I can't sir!"

"Carter, if you love me, go."

She gave him an agonized glance before obeying,running through the gate only moments before it deactivated.

"I love you," he whispered as his eyes closed. General O'Neill, one of the most decorated officers in the United States Air Force, lay dead.

_**End of flashback.**_

Carter held back the tears that were threatening to overwhelm her. She wanted him back... and he was gone.

* * *

**On P3X-864/Petrosha**

Two villagers watched as the top of the sarcophagus opened.

"Get Master Drake," one of them ordered.

The other quickly obeyed.

The occupant of the sarcophagus sat up, "Where the hell am I?"

'Master' Drake hurried in. "Ah, glad to see you are well," he said in an unreadable tone.

"Where's Carter?" Jack demanded.

Drake frowned, "She escaped through the Chappa'i."

"Good for her."

If looks could have killed, Jack would have already been dead.

"Guess your scheming didn't work," Jack said, getting out cautiously.

"Oh, but it will..."

* * *

I hope you guys like it.. After this, the story is COMPLETELY my own.. thanks again Hotchickdude.

Please, please review!

**WarmTea** edited this! A million thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, you guys are totally awesome! Thanks for reviewing! My wonderfully awesome was unable to finish beta'ing this chapter but when she does, I'll post it. Once again, thanks, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_Two months later..._

"Colonel Carter, ma'am?"

Carter's head shot up. "Wh-what?"

The SF gave her a tentative smile, "Umm, General Hammond needs to see you A.S.A.P to brief you on your mission."

Sam gave her a confused glance.

"You didn't hear the klaxons?"

Carter shook her head.

"Oh, there was an off world activation. Your father said it's urgent, SG-1 is embarking at 1700."

She looked at her watch. "It's 4:30!"

"Yes ma'am."

She rubbed her eyes. "Thanks you."

The girl nodded and vanished.

Carter sighed and hurried up to the General's office. "Sir?" she asked from the doorway.

"Colonel, come on in."

"You needed me sir?"

"Yes," he stopped then continued. "We... that is, the Tok'ra have received some interesting news."

"What sir?" she asked curiously.

"A Tok'ra operative has been working on a planet called Talivan. There he encountered several men from a world called Petrosha." He watched her closely, not missing the look of pain that flashed across her face.

"Talking to the men, one of them let slip they had a human among their midst from 'the home world of our ancestors'. When questioned further, he said the man's name was... Jack."

Hope flashed across her face before the familiar sadness settled back in.

"Sir, he- he was badly wounded. Four shots in the back from a staff weapon, I don't think he could have survived."

"I know Colonel. But The Tok'ra have offered to help us with a rescue mission."

She eyed him incredulously. "They have? Why?"

"I'm not sure. The President thinks that in light of all Jack O'Neill has done for us, we should at least try."

Carter looked him and nodded. "Yes sir."

"SG-1 departs in 20 minutes."

"Yes sir."

----

"Chevron seven... locked!"

In the back of her mind, Carter thought that this was the first time she hadn't felt anytime of emotion as the event horizon shot out. Even after eight years of working it, she had continued to marvel over it.

"Sam? You ok?"

She started, "Yeah, fine, umm, let's go."

* * *

Jacob studied his daughter as she drew closer. She looked exhausted and depressed. He mentally groaned.

"Hi Dad."

He smiled. "Hey Sammie," he said wrapping his arms around her. "How was the trip?"

She shrugged. "Uneventful. Why you always pick such sandy planets is beyond me."

Daniel and Teal'c reached them and Selmac took over, "It is good to see you."

Teal'c inclined his head while Daniel muttered something vaguely along the lines of 'yeah you too'.

"Shall we go inside?"

"Dad err Selmac, just tell me what you know."

Jacob took control, "Sam, this is all inconclusive but..."

"But?"

"We're pretty sure Jack is alive."

The wind swept her hat off, letting her hair dance in the wind. "He's alive?" she breathed.

He hesitated, "Our sources confirm there is a sarcophagus on the planet."

Carter's eyes widened. Jacob knew that look all to well. She was thinking.

"That makes sense," she said finally. "They had zat'niki'tel's and staff weapons, why not a sarcophagus?"

Daniel wanted to cry. The last two months had been emotional hell for him. Jack believed to be dead, while Sam had walked around like a zombie, refusing to talk to him and Teal'c and now... he was alive?

"Daniel?" Carter asked softly, "You ok?"

He nodded. "Fine," He turned to Jacob. "Does this... Tok'ra know if the gate is guarded there?"

Selmac spoke, "No, he claims it not to be. But from what he had learned, the Prisoner is heavily guarded."

Sam turned away, afraid that the tears she had held back for two months would finally spill over. "I can't believe it," she whispered.

"Sam, this isn't going to be easy," Jacob said gravely. "When he said well guarded, he MEANT well guarded."

"I don't care Dad," she said recklessly. "General O'Neill would have never left me behind, and I shouldn't have left him."

"Sam, you were ORDERED to- "Daniel began when Carter cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it. I'm willing to go solo-"

"I will accompany you Major Carter," Teal'c said speaking for the first time. "I believe you will need my assitance."

Carter gave Daniel a questioning glance. Daniel nodded. She turned to her father. "Thanks Dad."

Jacob felt a wave of fatherly protection sweep over him. What if she got hurt? Or worse, kidnapped too. From what he had gathered, Monroe had been interested in HIS daughter. He may have not been to excited about the idea of his daughter and O'Neill together but he would pick Jack over that creep! "Sam," he began.

"Yeah?" she asked looking up.

"Be careful," he said, wanting to say more but not sure WHAT to say.

She nodded. "I will Dad." she said giving him a brief hug.

He watched her lead 'her' team to the'gate and back home.He sighed and tried to fight the niggling fear in the back of his brain that said it was a trap.

* * *

"SG-1, debrief."

Carter pulled her hat off, "The Tok'ra confirmed what you told me earlier sir."

The General gave her a wide smile, "Good. Report to the infirmary."

* * *

Carter was up early the next morning. They were scheduled to leave at 2000 that night. She looked at her watch and sighed. 6:00 a.m.

To her surprise, she heard a tap on the door. Quickly tying her shoelaces, she opened it. Teal'c was outside the door.

"Colonel Carter. Would you like to accomany me to the surface for some substance?"

"The commissary-"

He interrupted her, "I am aware, but I thought you would perhaps not like to sample their menu for the day. Oatmeal."

She grimaced, "You're right, thanks."

Teal'c, ever the gentleman, allowed her to pass before letting the door swing close.

* * *

Carter eyed his offering dubiously, "I uhh... I'll pass," 

Teal'c looked disappointed. "Doughnuts are on of my favorite Earth foods," he commented.

She grinned at him, "What's the real reason behind this breakfast excursion Teal'c?"

He didn't bother to defend himself. "I have come to talk about O'Neill."

Her hands stilled. "What about him?"

"Colonel Carter..." he stopped, "I know that you are O'Neill have feelings for each other-"

"Teal'c," she interrupted, "I really, really don't want to have this conversation right now."

He stared silently at the windshield. "Very well," he said finally, "But let me say this. You will not be able to hide forever."

Before she could say anything, he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

"Chevron five encoded!"

General Hammond watched his lead team prepare with a strange foreboding.

"Chevron six encoded!"

Carter quickly adjusted her backpack and gave Daniel a quick glance. She knew he wanted to save Jack but he worried about minor little details like... getting shot.

"Chevron seven... LOCKED!"

"SG-1, you have a go,"

Carter gave him a small smile and led her team through the gate...

* * *

Well... you like? I hope so. PLEASE review!


	3. Chapter 3

Ilovesg1: I'll try to explain that soon.  
lil-buddy: Thanks, I'll fix it.  
Everybody, thank you so much for reviewing. I loooovvvve reviews!

* * *

Previously… 

Carter quickly adjusted her backpack, giving Daniel a quick glance. She knew he wanted to save Jack, but worried about minor little details like... getting shot.

"Chevron seven... LOCKED!"

"SG-1, you have a go."

Carter gave him a small smile and led her team through the gate...

Now…

* * *

They immerged into the familiar forest. To Carter's surprise, no one was there. 

"There's no one here," Daniel commented.

"Ya think?" she mumbled.

Daniel ignored her and looked to Teal'c.

"It does not appear the Stargate has been activated in several days," Teal'c observed.

Carter nodded. "Let's move out."

---------

"Master Drake! The Chapp'ai has been activated!"

"Who comes forth?" the elderly man demanded.

"We are unsure. The guards had returned to the city for their meals and the replacements had not yet arrived."

Drake scowled. "Bring out the prisoner!"

The man hesitated. "Master Drake, perhaps you would send another? The man is most impertinent and he tries patience sorely."

"Justin! Obey me!"

----

"Well, it's about time!"

Drake surveyed his prisoner thoughtfully. "I'm sorry," he said courteously. "I have been... busy."

"Like hell you have."

Drake acknowledged the truth with a slight nod. "You can not say you have been treated cruelly."

Jack looked down. "I'm wearing a maroon colored dress!"

Irritation flashed across the man's face. "Most prisoners I torture then kill. I would say you've been extraordinarily lucky."

"Or... you want me for something," Jack said thoughtfully.

Justin kicked Jack's knees, making him groan and fall to his knees.

"Justin!" Drake reprimanded, "We need him alive and well."

"For what?" Jack asked suspiciously.

Drake slowly moved closer. "Another word and I torture you so badly your own mother would not recognize you."

Jack, for once, closed his mouth.

"Take him away."

----------  
"Colonel Carter, look."

Carter hurried back. "Teal'c?" she whispered.

"This appears to be a secret way into the city," he said quietly.

Carter shook her head. "We can't risk it Teal'c-"

Footsteps were heard coming closer.

"Of for cryin' out loud!" she muttered. "Daniel!" she hissed. "We're trying to get in this way."

Daniel was down the narrow hatch a moment later followed by the Carter and Teal'c. Teal'c slammed it closed.

Carter gave inward sigh of relief. "Ok, we'll follow the passage until we reach the end."

--------------

"Master! Patrols have spotted several individuals heading towards Petrosha."

"Who?"

"We are unsure. They disappeared from sight."

"Fools," Drake muttered. "Seal all entrances to the city."

"Yes Master."

--------------

Carter slowed down as they approached a door. Once there, Teal'c began examining the door.

"Can you break it down?" she asked.

Teal'c lifted his staff weapon and fired three shots off rapidly. After the dust cleared away, there was a sizeable hole in the door.

"We must hurry!" he said urgently. "The noise will soon draw the attentions of any near by personnel-"

As he spoke a young man appeared. "Who are you?" he demanded.

Carter opened her zat. "Who are you?" she shot back.

The boy trembled, "M-Mahan."

"Mahan?"

He nodded. "Please, do not hurt me. I have done noth-"

"Where is the prisoner?" she demanded.

Light dawned on him. "You are from Earth!"

She gave him a curt nod.

He gave her a calculating glance. "PATRO-"

A second later, he fell to the ground, still writhing in pain.

--------------

Jack was ushered back to his 'room'. The door slammed closed and he could hear the guards locking him in.

"THANKS!" he called. With a sigh, he turned to face his room. A bed, a pail, and a basin of water being all the small room contained.

"Ay, yi, yi," he mumbled as he sat on the bed. Looking up the ceiling, he sighed. 62 days since he last saw Sam.

He shrugged and began to sing in a loud voice. "ROW, ROW, ROW YOUR BOAT…"  
------------

"Wait a minute Sam, do you hear that?" Daniel asked suddenly.

Carter strained to hear. She could faintly hear the strains of… Row, Row, Row, your boat…

Teal'c stared at the hallways. "I believe to locate O'Neill, we should go down this corridor," he said gesturing to the third one.

Carter nodded. Jack is here, Jack is here, Jack is here… her heart sang.

"Sam, you ok?" Daniel asked

She looked up and gave him a reassuring smile. "Yes, I'm fine. Let's go."

-------------  
Jack started at the sound of someone working on his door. He didn't have a watch but he KNEW it wasn't dinner time.

"HEY," he shouted. "What's going on?"

Silence greeted him then a tentative, "Sir?"

Jack froze. "Carter?" he managed to ask.

-----------  
Daniel watched as a small smile crept across his friends face.

"Yes sir!" she called. "We've come to rescue you."

Silence… "Well it's about time!"

She gave a little laugh. "Yes sir, it is." She turned to Teal'c., "Can you open it?"

He showed her. He had broken all the locks but a small panel revealed 26 little buttons. Daniel leaned closer, "Sam, it's the Goa'uld alphabet!"

"Sir, do you know the password?"

"NOPE! BUT IT'S SEVEN LETTERS!"

Carter thought for a moment. "Daniel, is this like the Englishalphabet?"

"Kind of."

She studied it for a moment. She slowly hit one and tensed.

"Continue Colonel Carter."

Carter nodded, and pressed the second one. After pausing a second, she rapidly pressed the remaining five. The door hissed open.

"What was it?" Daniel hissed.

She paused in the doorway. "Samantha," she said finally.

"I had not expected you to figure it out so soon." A voice said behind them.

Jack immerged as SG-1 turned around slowly. "Oh crap."

The figure stepped closer, "I'm glad to see the Tok'ra passed on my message."

"Monroe," Carter whispered.

* * *

'looks around' 

Oh woe is me... I am troubled! alas forsooth...

**WarmTea beta'd this 'hugs' she rules!**

Anyways, whatcha think? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my fabulous readers! Thank you tons for reviewing!

Ok, I made a huuugggee blooper in the last chapter which I will fix. Samantha, 8 letters not seven. 'sigh' thanks for catching that people.

And I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Monroe's hand rested casually on a zat'niki'tel. "It is good to see you again."

"I would say likewise only I'd be lying." Carter retorted, her own hand resting on her P-90.

"Lower your weapons," he said calmly.

"Like hell I will."

Monroe snapped his fingers. Soon he was surrounded by dozens of men. "You are outnumbered Samantha."

"It'll be a fight to the death then," she said raising her weapon as she heard Daniel open his zat.

He laughed. "Feisty... I like that. Something I will have to tame."

Carter blood turned cold. Tame? She heard Jack- General O'Neill that is- make a growling sound.

"Lower your weapons," he repeated.

"No."

One of Monroe'smen pointed a staff weapon at Jack. "I can shoot him Master."

Monroe's features stretched into a smile. "You see Samantha. You fight and your... friend... dies."

Her hands trembled slightly.

"Lower your weapons and I promise I will return your friends to 'Stargate Command'."

"Carter, don't do it," Jack said softly.

"I have too," she said in hoarse tone.

Daniel looked at her, horror on his face. "You think we will just go and leave you behind?"

"It's the only way," she repeated in the same hoarse tone.

Teal'c gave her a quick glance. "We will not leave you."

She took a deep breath. "I AM the leader of SG-1," she reminded them."Have I your promise?"

"You do."

"Allow me to see them depart, alive. I promise not to escape."

He nodded. "As you wish."

Another deep breath. "SG-1 stand down."

Å

"You can't do this Sam." Daniel whispered. "Let us fight."

She felt the General's eyes on her. "Someday I'll escape Daniel," she said softly. "Someday."

"Sam! Let us fight-"

"You'd be shot down instantly. They won't kill me Daniel. And I'd have your blood on my hands."

Monroe slowly dialed the Earth symbols. "Leave. Now," he ordered.

Daniel shook his head. "No."

"Daniel, listen to me." she urged. "Resistance is futile. Please. For me."

He looked at her with tears in his eyes. "I-"

She hugged him. "Be safe," she whispered.

"Farewell Major Carter."

"Good bye Teal'c," she whispered

He hesitated then hugged her. He quickly released her and allowed Jack to speak to her.

"Carter, this is nuts-" he began.

"Sir, don't, please."

He stopped. "This is MADNESS!"

A peculiar gleam came into her eyes. "Don't worry about me sir, I'll be ok."

"With him?" he yelped. "Carter, that guy is going to rape you!"

She gave him small smile. "He won't touch me," she said quietly.

Jack made a move as if he was going to leave.

"Sir, before you go..." and before she lost her nerve, she kissed him.Jack was obviously surprised but instantly responded.

"ENOUGH!" Monroe shouted. "Leave now!"

They broke apart breathing heavily. "I love you Carter," he whispered.

"I love you too sir."

"LEAVE NOW!"

"GO!" Sam ordered. "DAMN YOU DANIEL! GO!"

Daniel gave his friend one last agonized glance before hurrying through followed by Teal'c. Jack stood frozen to the spot, a sudden suspicion entering his head.

Monroe snapped his fingers, and two of his 'goons' seized him. Jack sent them flying, ignoring the zats that were now aimed at him.

"CARTER!" he shouted. "DON'T DO IT!"

"Go," she whispered. "Please."

"I can't."

He fell the ground a moment later, zatted. "Toss him through." Monroe said, watching to make sure his orders were followed before turning to face Sam. "Samantha," he whispered, "You are mine."

She opened her hand to reveal her grenade. "I don't think so."

And the last thing Jack heard before crashing onto the platform at the SGC was a terrific explosion.

* * *

Well, I DID say this was going to be angst...but then I am a crazy, messed up writer...

It's short chapter but the next one will be longer to make up for it.'hugs everyone'

OH, **WarmTea** beta'd this! She is SOOOawesome!

PLEASE review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey y'all!

Thanks everyone for reviewing... and to the person who emailed me, I'm afraid Jack can't go back and pick up all of her 'pieces'and put her in the sarcophagus. ;-)

Because you were all so nice, I decided to post thissooner that planned.

feb04: LOL! Um, I'll hope this will work for you...  
StargateFan: Don't hate me! I can't BEAR it! (sobs)(slaps Kayla back)

Don't hate me... yet... enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Jack covered his head until the wormhole disengaged.

"SERGEANT DIAL IT UP!" he ordered.

"Jack?" Daniel demanded. "JACK! What happened?"

"Walter, do it NOW!"

General Hammond hurried into the gate room. "General O'Neill, what happened?"

"CARTER!" he cried too angry to care that he was yelling at a superior office, "she just blew up the whole damn place!"

"What?" Daniel demanded.

"If what you say is true, then why go back?"

"She could be ALIVE sir."

"AND YOU COULD GET HURT!"

"THEN SEND A M.A.L.P!"

"Jack?" Daniel whispered, "What happened?"

Jack swallowed hard. "She waited until we were gone then she- she dropped a-a grenade."

Hammond stared at him for a moment. "Send a M.A.L.P through."

-

Jack watched as the wormhole stabilized and the M.A.L.P went through.

"It should be there in 3, 2, 1... receiving images."

Daniel stared. The entire area surrounding the area was charred. Various body pieces-

"Shut it down." Hammond ordered. "I'm sorry Jack. There is no way any human could survive that."

Å

She was walking. Walking where?

"Hello."

She spun around. "Oma?" she asked.

"Yes."

She looked around. "Where am I?"

"Here."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Daniel gets a diner, I get a... storage room?"

Oma merely smiled.

"Why am I here?"

"Do you wish enlightenment?"

"You mean ascend?"

Oma inclined her head.

Carter grimaced. "Death or Ascension?"

"Yes."

"Seem's like an easy choice."

"Yes."

"Then why isn't it?"

"We all cling to what we know."

"I don't suppose you have blue jello in Ascended land?"

"No."

Å

Jack quietly sat and allowed the Doctor to examine him, something that worried Daniel. It was very un-JAckish. Very.

"Jack?" he said quietly.

Jack looked up. "Daniel?"

"You wanna... go to the commissary and get a bite to eat?"

Jack considered this. _No. Not really..._ "Ok."

Å

"Samantha, you must pick one of those two."

"I don't suppose you can ascend then 'descend me... can you?"

"No."

She sighed. "I don't know if I'm ready to ascend."

"You wish to die?"

"No!"

"There is no third option Sam. Death or Ascension."

Sam bowed her head.

Å

Jack stared at his pie. "Why did I get this?"

"You always get that."

Jack pushed aside. "I'll be back."

Daniel watched as his friend hurried over to the dessert bar. He returned with blue jello. Daniel swallowed the lump in his throat. "That's nice," he whispered.

Å.

Oma watched her. This was Daniel's friend. For him, she'd help her.

"Ascension. I pick ascension."

Å

Jack scraped his goblet clean. "She's right you know."

"What?"

"It does taste blue."

"She always is," Daniel said fondly. He paused. "Was."

"No Daniel," Jack said softly, "Is."

Å

Sam stood up. "Thank you."

Oma smiled. "Farewell Samantha. We shall see each other again."

Sam nodded and soared away. Oma looked after her wondering how long it would be before she would break the rules and force Oma to descend her. She smiled. If she was anything like Daniel, not very long.

Å

Jack sat on his bed staring at the framed picture of his old team. Daniel and Teal'c had stared at the camera with serious expressions while Sam and him had been cracking up over some stupid joke he had made.

"Why God?" he asked. "Why?"

A gust of cold wind blew around his head. He shivered slightly. Stupid ventilation system...

Å

"Good bye Jack," she whispered. "I'll see you soon."

And with that, she left.

* * *

This is NOT the end. Anyways, I hope you liked it and..

PLEASE review!

I was unable to send this to my AWESOME beta WarmTea as my email isn't letting me send emails. (sobs)


	6. Chapter 6

Oh whew. Only a few people still hate me. Thanks for reviewing!

Legolas0: Smarty pants.

**Happy Halloween** y'all!

* * *

A funeral was held two days later. Jack stood dry eyed as an empty coffin was lowered into a grave. He turned to leave but encountered a man.

"You Colonel O'Neill?"

"General now. You are?"

"Mark Carter."

Jack pulled off his sunglasses. "I'm sorry about your sister."

He nodded. "Someone said that-that you were there when she died... I uh-"

"She went quickly." Jack said quietly, "I'm sure it was painless."

"Sam was a trained solider. How on Earth did she manage to blow herself up?"

"Accidents happen."

Mark gave a small shrug. "Maybe."

"Listen, you need a place to stay for the night?"

Mark shook his head. "We're leaving right after this."

Jack gave him a small smile. "I knew your sister really well. She is a really special woman."

Mark tilted his head. "Is?"

Jack paused. "Was."

Mark nodded. "It was nice meeting you General."

"Jack."

Mark smiled. "Jack."

Å

Carter watched people slowly left 'her' wake. It was... WEIRD watching everyone mourning the fact that you were dead. No one had thought of Ascension.

She sighed and 'flew' away.

Å

Jack slowly resumed his job as Commander of the SGC. All he really wanted to do was retire but as of yet, they had found no suitable replacement for him.

Yippee.

"SG-12 you have a go."

Colonel Jacobs nodded and hurried through. Jack sighed. Fishing. He wanted to go fishing.

Å

Keith Jacobs hadn't expected anything spectacular to happen. Just to go and fetch the device. That's it.

He was not expecting to encounter a nude body.

Å

Jack quickly shrugged on his leather jacket and hurried for the elevator. If he could get in it in time, he was safe-

"UNSCHEDULED OFF WORLD ACTIVATION!"

Å

"Hand me a blanket Major." Keith ordered.

The Major rumbled through her pack for one. "Here sir."

He slowly covered the form. "I wonder who-" he stopped, a shocked expression on his face.

"Baker, Tibs, get back to the gate NOW and get General O'Neill!"

Å

Jacke sighed and pushed open the elevator doors. This had better be important. He almost ran to the control room.

"What is it Walter?"

"It's SG-12."

"What happened?" he demanded.

"I don't know sir."

The iris opened revealing two of the members of SG-1.

"Captain? What is it?"

"We found her."

"Found whom?" Jack asked curiously. As far as he knew, they weren't missing anybody.

Major Baker gulped. "Samantha Carter. Sir."

Å

"Chevron 6 encoded!"

Jack and Teal'c looked at each other, both hoping thatthe Colonel wasn't wrong and both sure he was. How the hell could anyone survive being blown up?

Daniel had joined the archeological team on 945-2E2. Something about keeping his mind off of 'it'. Jack left a message for him there.

"Chevron seven... LOCKED!"

"Walter, keep the lights on 'tilI get back!" Jack called barely waiting for a response as he jogged through. Teal'c gave the technician a smile and followed O'Neill through.

After being demolecularised then rematerialized on the other side, Jack set off at a brisk pace, soon followed by Teal'c and the two members of SG-12.

Å

Keith Jacobs didn't know what he should do. She was obviously cold but should he dress her or...

"Jacobs!"

His head shot up. "General O'Neill sir!"

Jack got closer. "What happened?"

"We were just walking towards the town and... We found her."

Jack took in her unclothed body that was semihidden bythe blanket. "Uh, Teal'c, should we get the Doc or..."

Teal'c settled it by carefully picking her up and adjusting the blanket around her. "We must get back quickly O'Neill."

Å

They made quite a stir coming back through the 'gate. Doctor Carmichael shooed them all out and refused to let them come back in until she was dressed. She still hadn't waken up.

"But she IS alive, isn't she?" Jack asked.

"Yes, but we have no way of knowing how long she was out there. She could have been out there for days, but…" he trailed off. "Right now she needs to get warm."

"I saw her get blown up!" Jack protested. "I watched her drop the grenade and-"

"Maybe the Asgard transported her aboard." Teal'c suggested.

"And returned her to a planet nude? Only one person I know does that and that is…"

They looked at each other. "Oma."

Å

"OFF WORLD ACTIVATION!"

Teal'c looked at his friend who was half asleep. "I believe Daniel Jackson is here."

"Good." He mumbled.

Teal'c silently rose and hurried to the embarkation room as Daniel hurried through.

"Teal'c!" he cried, "What happened?"

"We have found Colonel Carter."

"Where? How? When? Who found her?"

"On the planet designated PRR-736. SG-12 discovered her on their way to the village approximately two hours ago."

"Is she ok?"

"Dr. Carmichael believes so."

"She isn't awake? Hasn't said anything?"

"No."

"I thought she was blown up."

"As did I."

"So how…?"

"O'Neill and I believe she was ascended."

Daniel's eyes widened. "Ascended?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Wow."

"They found her uncloth-"

"Thanks Teal'c," Daniel said hastily, "Um, I'm going to the infirmary, you wanna come?"

Teal'c stared him.

"Ok, silly question."

Å

_What a headache. Something was wrong, a headache? 'Ascendee's' didn't have headaches!_

_Someone was calling her. Wasn't there a silly cliche for that? One hears what one wants? It sounded like Jack... Impossible._

"Sam!"

_Who was that?_

"Carter? Doc, her eyes are opening!"

_No they weren't... this was a dream..._

She forced her eyes opened. "Jack?" she whispered.

* * *

Muhahaha... Hmm...

Well, hope you liked it...

And... **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, thanks y'all for all the reviews!

I HAVE to have cliff hangers! You don't understand the realtionship between me and them (sob) (bursts out laughing as readers scramble to get away form their computers)

Legolas0: You sort of find out in this chapter.

Sorry, crazy mood today. Hope you like this chap!

* * *

"Sam!" Daniel cried as Sam's eyes focused on him.

"Who... are you?" she asked with a slight shiver.

Daniel started back. "You don't remember me?"

She shook here head. Jack stepped closer.

"You are at Stargate Command," Daniel said, panic in his voice. "You're Colonel Samantha Carter, USAF-"

"Daniel!" Jack barked.

"Jack..." she whispered.

He nodded. "I am he."

"I dreamt about you."

His lips curved into a smile. "I'm glad to hear it Carter."

"All right, all of you need to leave now," Carmichael said coming closer. After quick good-bye's, the men hurried out.

"Aren't you guys the least bit worried?" Daniel demanded.

"No."

"No?"

"Nope." Jack said shoving his hands into his pockets, "Teal'c, you hungry?"

"Extremely."

"Jack," Daniel began. "I don't under-"

Jack spun around. "I've been through this already... TWICE!" he said holding up the fingers. "So... chill."

"But I _remembered_ the second time."

Jack shrugged. "Mmm, love to stay and chat, but that pie is calling my name..."

Daniel followed them into the commissary. "So, how we going to explain it to people like Mark?"

Jack hesitated. "Tell him it was a cover story to catch a man who was stalking her or something."

Daniel stared at him.

"I don't know Daniel. But I'll figure something out," he stopped, "Or the Air Force will."

Å

Jack sneaked into the infirmary, avoiding the Doctor. He had been sitting next to her for only minutes before she woke up.

She gave him a shy smile. "Jack?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm Jack."

"I don't know who _I_ am," she whispered.

"Your same is Samantha Carter. Your friends call you Sam."

"But... you called me Carter... earlier."

"We are in the military. I am your commanding officer so I call you by your last name."

"That's bad isn't it."

"What?"

"You being my superior officer."

Jack stared at her. "Uh..."

"Who was the guy that-that said hi to me first?"

"Daniel. His name is Daniel."

"The big guy is?"

"Teal'c."

"I am so confused," she whispered. "How come I don't remember anything, anyone but you?"

"Um, long story."

"Cliff note version then."

He sighed. "A few months ago, we went to a planet. I was killed and you escaped. I was brought back to life by a powerful ancient technology. I stayed there for two months until you and the rest of your team to rescue me. We were caught. Our.. Captor... was... in love with you so he sent us through but kept you. I saw you drop a grenade. Oma must have helped you ascend then descended."

"Why descend me?" she asked. "I mean, I'm grateful but... I wasn't good enough?"

"You must have broken some rule," Jack said shrugging his shoulder. "If it makes you feel better, Daniel has been ascended/descended twice."

"TWICE?"

"Twice."

"Wow. She must like him."

Jack was prevented from answering by Daniel and Teal'c hurrying in.

"Hey Daniel."

"You remember me?"

She shook her head. "Jack told me."

Daniel gave Jack a curious look. '_Jack'_? He mouthed.

"And Teal'c. You're Teal'c."

"Indeed," he stopped, "It is good to see you again Colonel Carter." he said, "You have been missed."

"How long was I gone?"

"Approximately two weeks."

"Two weeks huh?" she muttered.

_Sam opened the door to the cafe and marveled once again how much it was like what Daniel had described. _

"Hello," a soft voice said. She turned. It was the waitress. "Your coffee and paper."

_Sam opened the paper and sipped her coffee. She promptly spat it out. The headline read:_

**ANUBIS TO ATTACK EARTH!**

**FLEET OF MOTHERSHIPS HEADED THERE.**

**SYSTEM LORDS UNITE TO DESTROY 'PETTY' WORLD.**

_"Oh my god," she whispered._

"Carter?"

"Sam?"

"Colonel Carter?"

She looked up. "What?"

They looked worried. "You ok?" Daniel asked.

She nodded, for some reason she wasn't sure of, she was reluctant to discuss her flashback. "Yeah, I uh, thought I uh, remembered something else."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow but the rest of the guys accepted her excuse.

Å

Carter's memory returned in sporadic periods. By the end of three days, she remembered names, people, and by the end of the week, where she lived and her phone number.

The one thing she didn't remember was that General's and their 2IC's couldn't share a spoonful of jello or go see a movie together. She didn't understand why she couldn't hug him like she could Daniel. It was as if Oma Desala had selected various memories and erased them.

She remembered the zay'tarc testing. The Broca Divide incident. What she had imagined on Grace. And she had this unfamiliar memory of being kissed right before the General- then Colonel- went back to eating fruit loops.

She remembered-

"Hey Sam, Jack wants to see us in his office."

Carter looked up from her laptop. "I'll be right there."

Å

Carter listened to Daniel drone on and on about some mission he wanted to go on. After five minutes, her mind began to wander...

_"I have to do something!"_

_"We are not to interfere with the world below!"_

_Sam huffed and turned away. "Why?"_

_"We do not know what could happen if we meddled. It is best to leave it alone." Oma said calmly._

_Sam stared at her for a moment then nodded. "I understand."_

She blinked. Daniel was still droning on and on. The General had a glazed look in his eyes. Teal'c appeared to be listening but who really knew?

_"My lord! Our ships are being destroyed by enemy fire!"_

_Anubis roared. "Send a squadron of Ha'tak vessels ahead to Earth."_

_"And you my lord?"_

_---_

_Sam stood on the planet. She had done it, had activated the Ancient weapon on the planet in which Anubis's ships had been stationed at. Earth would be-_

_A hyperspace window formed and Ha'tak vessels shot into it._

_"NOOOOO!"_

"Sam!"

She opened her eyes to find herself flat on the ground with three guys bent over her."What?" she asked.

"You were screaming 'No'." Daniel said as Jack helped her sit up.

"I... I... was remembering."

"Remembering what Carter?"

"Anubis sent a fleet of... Ha'tak vessels to Earth. I tried to stop, DID stop most of them... but some escaped."

Jack stared at her. "You and Daniel both got kicked out of the Oma Desala for trying to stop Anubis."

"Yeah. I guess." she said with a small shrug. "I can only remember bits and pieces."

"So where are the escaped vessels?" Daniel asked.

She looked at them, fear in her eyes. "They're heading here."

"How soon Carter?"

She shook her head. "I don't know," she whispered. "I don't remember."

* * *

The next chapter is more shippy.

Sorry if this chapter seems choppy, my beta isn't here to smooth it out for me. (sob)

I hoped you liked it and...

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

StargateFan: Oh... it's an mothership! (notices Kayla lurking around chapters and charges) MY chapters! Payne N. Uranus: Aww, thanks! And I like Ziva a lot but I do miss Kate. I couldn't believe they killed her off.

All you awesome who liked the last chapter... (big hugs and autographed pictures of SG-1)

Hope you like this one!

* * *

"Daniel, take Carter to the infirmary, Teal'c you help him. I'll alert the President."

Sam glared at Jack. "Why do I have to go to the infirmary?" she said in a whining voice.

Daniel stared at her. This was definitely not Sam.

Jack inhaled sharply then fixed a patient expression on his face. "Because I said so."

She frowned. "I don't need to see Carmichael."

"Ah, but I said you do."

"Jack, I really don't think-"

Jack's head shot up. "As you are currently my second-in-command, it is appropriate to address me as 'General' or 'Sir'."

She flinched as if she had been slapped. Jack instantly regretted his words but it was too late.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll report to the infirmary right away." Giving him a mock salute, she stormed away.

"JACK!" Daniel hissed, "How could you do that to her? She hasn't been 'back' for a week!"

Jack groaned. "Not now Daniel. Not now."

"But-"

"NO! Shoo!"

Daniel promptly 'shooed'. Teal'c remained, his eyebrow raised to an impossible height.

"What?" Jack muttered.

"I have said nothing O'Neill."

"It's the look T," he grumbled. "You quirk one eyebrow, raise the other and stare at me."

Teal'c stared at him. "I see."

Jack scowled at him. "Spit it out T."

The Jaffa gave him a peculiar glance. "Will you never tell Colonel Carter of your feelings for her?"

And before Jack could reply, he vanished.

Å

Carter, inwardly seething, politely thanked the Doctor and hurried to her lab. Three hours later, she had completed a weeks worth of projects. Daniel had appeared and offered to take her 'to the surface' for coffee. She had declined and was now regretting it. She needed sugar.

As if it was magic, a goblet of blue jell-o appeared. She looked up."Thanks."

"You are welcome Colonel Carter."

She pushed open a drawer and rummaged around for a spoon. "Do you need something?" she asked pulling out a slightly dusty spoon.

The Jaffa's silence spoke volumes. She blew off the dust. He continued to study her.

"What is it?" she mumbled.

"Have you and O'Neill not discussed your feelings?"

She promptly sprayed blue jell-o across the report that had taken her a half-an-hour to write. "WHAT?"

He continued to look at her.

"I uh," she stopped. "I..."

_"Anubis." _

The 'man' turned around. "Tau'ri," he spat. "You are from Earth- part of SG-1." He spat out each word.

"Indeed."

"You think you have stopped me?" he hissed.

She shrugged.

"Ha'tak vessels still approach earth; they will be there in mere days, few more then a week," he taunted.

She gave him a queer smile. "Your mother ships will not make it to my world."

He laughed a harsh, cruel sound. "Who will stop me, you?"

"Yes."

As she began to fight him, she found herself swept into darkness...

"Colonel Carter!"

The imperative voice made her awake from her reverie with a shudder.

"Teal'c!" she gasped.

"What is it?" he asked.

"They're coming. Teal'c, they're coming...the Ha'tak vessels will reach earth in two days."

And with that, she blacked out.

Å

Carter thought as her eyes opened that if she ever heard the 'beeping' noises that always seemed to fill the infirmary, it'd be too soon.

"DOC!" her CO's voice called. "She's awake!"

"Well spotted, oh Lord of the obvious," she muttered sitting up.

Jack gave her a questioning glance that she ignored. "What am I doing here?" she muttered.

"You reveled to me that mother ships approached and then you fell at my feet-"

"Carter..." Jack scolded, "Pick a guy whose age difference is... less..."

She glared at him which made him wisely shut up.

Daniel wanted to shake the two of them in turn. Right now was NOT a time for bickering like two year olds... Teal'c obviously agreed.

The Doctor bustled over and pronounced her fine. After a minute of pleading, she was allowed to leave. Everyone congregated in Sam's lab

"So, Teal'c said that you said that the mother ships are here, well almost here," Daniel began when Sam's eyes closed suddenly.

"Sam?" he asked uncertainly.

_"What have you done?" _

Sam sighed. "Oma, I had too. I can not let my planet suffer-"

"I must descend you... or the others will."

Only days ago, that would have made her rejoice. "Oma, no!"

"I thought it was your wish."

"I need to destroy those vessels fir-"

"Is she passed out?" Daniel demanded.

Jack slapped her lightly. "No, I-"

"Ironic isn't it," Carter said quietly opening her eyes, "We both were descended because we tried to save another world. We humans have a pretty bad track record."

They all gaped at her.

"I know what to do."

"You... do..." Jack half stated, half asked.

"Yes. We getthe ZPM, go to Antarctica and activate the weapon."

"Carter..." Jack said slowly. "We don't HAVE a ZPM."

"I know where to get one."

"You do," Daniel and Jack exclaimed simultaneously.

She nodded. "Ancient Egypt."

* * *

This will be taking a slight Mobeius twist, but even if you haven't seen the episode (which you should! Part 2 rocks) it should still make sense. 

Hope you liked it and PLEASE review.

Daniela (WarmTea) once again beta'd, all hail Dorothy!


	9. Chapter 9

Payne N. Uranus: I think, honestly, I prefer Ziva. But then, I couldn't watch NCIS regularly so... I don't know.

This is my favorite chapter for this story!

Most of you seem to like Mobieus so... Hope ya like this.

* * *

Jack cleared his throat. "Ancient Egypt?" He asked.

Å

Only hours later, Jack found himself inside an alien ship, watching the 'gate being 'encoded'. Daniel was extremely excited, pacing the ship, trying out his Egyptian on Teal'c who patiently listened. Carter sat on the only other seat, her eyes closed.

"Chevron 4 encoded..."

"Carter?" Jack said quietly. Her eyes opened.

"Yeah?"

"How the heck did you talk me into this?"

A small smile crept across her face. "I'm not sure."

Jack continued to watch her, even after she closed her eyes again. She looked so relaxed...

"Chevron 7... LOCKED!"

Everyonewatched as the event horizon shot out then retreated.

"Amazing..." Sam whispered.

Jack nodded. "That is... indeed."

Walter's voice filtered through Jack's radio. "GateShipOne, you have a go."

Jack stared 'his' team incuriously. "GateShipOne?"

"It goes through the Chapp'ai, O'Neill. It is a ship. And itis the first to do so," Teal'c reasoned.

Major General Hammond, called back from the Prometheus, was also staring at Walter. "GateShip1?"

The technician shifted uncomfortably. "It's a ship that goes through the gate sir.'

Hammond continued to stare at him.

"That or the Enterprise."

George laughed and bent over the microphone. "Get out of here SG-1."

Jack saluted inside of the ship and closed his eyes. The ship activated and seconds later, dashed through the gate.

Å

The 'puddle jumper' hovered over Earth...

"Now remember, Jack, three thousand BC. When Sam hooks up the power to the time device, think about that date and nothing else."

Jack frowned at the archeologist. "This thing's Ancient. How's it gonna know from BC?"

Cater looked up at that. "Well, your mind is controlling it," she began. "The Ancient computer should be able to extrapolate from your concept of time."

Jack was still looking uncertain. "Well, shouldn't we test it on a slightly smaller leap -- like, say, to 1908?"

"Actually, sir, we were able to determine from the data log that the technology only works in time jumps longer than a couple of hundred."

Daniel stared at Jack. "Three thousand BC."

"Any particular day of this century for ya!" Jack muttered closing his eyes and concentrating. After a few seconds, a second row of lights lit up. Jack opened his eyes. "What happened?"

"I didn't feel anything," Daniel commented.

"The time machine pulsed. Try the radio," Carter  
ordered.

Daniel cleared his throat and reached for the radio. "Stargate Command, this is Daniel Jackson, do you read? Stargate Command, this is Daniel Jackson, come in please."

Teal'c looked away from the 'window' of the ship. "The stars are different." He commented.

Carter smiled. "Earth was in a different orbit around the sun five thousand years ago," she turned to her CO. "I think we did it."

"Huh!"

Å

Daniel hurried out of the ship, tinkering with a video camera. "I can't believe I'm finally gonna get proof that the Great Pyramids pre-date the fourth dynasty."

"So what are you gonna do? Stand in the picture holding a newspaper with today's date!" She asked him bemused.

"This is an archaeologist's dream. I wanna get as much footage as I can." He replied.

"Just be careful. We're here for the Z.P.M. In and out -- minimal interaction, minimal impact."

"No problem," Daniel assured her.

"I mean it," she said earnestly. "All of you, sir." She looked at Jack.

"You've got it, you've got it!" he complained swishing his sleeves."I'm wearing a dress," he muttered. "A dress Carter."

She smiled. "You're gonna need this," she said handing  
him a wristband. "We've determined that it remotely activates the ship's cloak."

"Nice!"

Å

"It was going so well!" Carter silently complained several hours later.Things had gone well in the beginning. They have joined some people who were bringing jewels to their 'god'. Teal'c had managed to sneak in and get the Z.P.M and they had almost escaped when his hood fell. A Jaffa spotted him and ordered him to halt. Daniel, holding the Z.P.M, attempted to flee with Jack andCarter, but was shot down by a zat'nik'tel. Carter seized the Z.P.M and fled with her C.O. to the puddlejumper. The Jaffa had tracked them and now they were shooting wildly at the ship. Already, the shield was failing.

Carter looked at her CO, terror in her eyes. "This could be a problem."

"You think!"

"If they penetrate the hull and hit the engines, the energy blasts could feed back into the power..."

"Carter!" Jack complained.

"We could explode!"

Jack glanced around him then back at her. "Look, if we don't make it..." He took her head in his hands and kissed her.

Sam stared at him as Jack pulled away. "Sir?"

"Carter, do you love me?"

"Sir-"

A light above them broke, showering them with sparks.

"CARTER!"

She stared at him for a second then pulled him closer and kissed him back. Lights continued exploding.

Å

Jack and Sam pulled away. "What is it?" Jack asked staring at her hungrily.

"Listen."

He listened. "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly."

At that precise moment, someone began banged into the ship. "Ouch!Found it Teal'c!"

"Daniel?" they exclaimed simultaneously.

"HHEEELLLLLLLLLLLO... SAM? JACK? YOU IN THERE?"

Jack made a move to open the door.

"Wait," Sam objected. "He could be a Goa'uld spy."

"There's one way to find out..." and before she could stop him, Jack yelled. "DANIEL, YOU A GOA'ULD SPY?"

"Yes Jack," a faint voice came back. "I've come to destroy you. Kaboom."

"See, that's Daniel."

She stared at him. "What?"

"If he was a Goa'uld, he would have denied it."

She let him open the door. The two stumbled in.

"Daniel!" she exclaimed, upon seeing his bloody leg. "What happened?"

"Long story. Basically, Teal'c managed to talk a guy into letting us go, we escaped and saw the Jaffa. Theguy said that good ol' Ra needed hem immediately. They left, rather reluctantly I admit..." he trailed offstaring at Sam. "Why on Earth do you have a hickey on  
your neck?"

She ignored the question. "How long have they been gone?"

"Oh I dunno... half hour or so?"

"And the leg?" Jack asked.

"Oh. I uh... tripped."

"Over a harem girl," Teal'c amusingly said.

Daniel buried his face in his arms as Jack howled with laughter. Carter merely gave a suspiciously sounding cough.

"Should not we attempt to leave?" Teal'c asked.

"Yeah..." Jack murmured. "As soon as I..." he burst into laughter again.

"How we getting to the 'gate?" Daniel mumbled. "It's probably heavily guarded."

Jack grinned.

Å

The Jaffa watched as the 'gate lit up, weapons aimed at the wormhole. The mother ship hovered over it, awaiting the unknown visitors. With a yell, several Jaffa were knocked out of the way and the wormhole rippled then shut down.

-

"YYEEEEHHHHHHAAAWWW!" Jack cried as they zoomed onto the Alpha site (Three thousand years ago) and up, up, up.

"JACK!" Daniel protested who looked rather green. "Can we... slow down?"

Jack closed his eyes and the ship slowed down. "Carter, how do we get back to OUR time?"

She stood over the device. "It's fixed sir. You just have to think Two Thousand A.C."

"B.C?"

"Sir..."

"Just kiddin'..."

Å

George watched as the ship zoomed through the gate and shut down only inches away from the wall. The door opened and out stumbled 4 figures. "Welcome back SG-1!"

"It's good to be back sir." Carter said giving him a smile.

He nodded. "I hate to do this to you but you need to get topside immediately."

"What is it?" Jack demanded.

"Mother ships were spotted passing Uranus. Do you have the Z.P.M?"

Teal'c held it up.

"Good. Good job SG-1.A car outside will take you to the nearest airstrip from which a helicopter waits to take you to Antarctica. Dismissed."

SG-1, still reeling from the news the ships being so close, promptly nodded and hurried out.

* * *

SHIPPINESS FOR ALL!

I love that episdoe...

Whatcha think? Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Vid. Z: Thanks! Glad you liked it! kittn: LOL, can't help it, I love that episode! StarrGazer: (clears throat) No, I'm 'fraid not. Sorry. I'm a terrible author. (sob) Legolas0: Whoops! Thank ya! The rest of you... THANK YOU!

Mention of various people from SGA. This is before (obviously) they leave for Atlantis.

As WarmTea is currently preparing to go to New York Thursday and I didn't want to bother her, this chapter IS unbeta'd. All technical errors are mine (which will probably be numerous as Daniela always refines my stories for me)...

Enjoy! (ducks as readers chuck water bombs)

* * *

Carter boarded the 'copter and buckled up. "Who's the pilot?"

A face turned around. "Major John Sheppard ma'am."

Jack eyed him suspiciously. He had heard about him...John stared back before turning to face the controls.

The ride there made Daniel wish he'd never joined the Stargate program. John was a reckless flyer. Good, but obviously enjoyed making Daniel yelp even though he apologized for every move he made. Carter had a hard time to keep from laughing at the look on her friends face.

Once safely on the ground, they were hurried away by scientists to meet Elizabeth Weir.

Carter was only barely in the building when she heard...

"Samantha Carter..."

She turned around slowly. "Rodney McKay," She greeted between clenched teeth.

He continued to shake his head and smile. "It's amazing..."

"What is?"

"That you've alive! I heard about your death... was very tragic."

"It was huh?"

"Yeah. I almost got your spot at the SGC-"

"You did?" Jack asked pocketing his sunglasses.

"Colonel O'Neil!" McKay chirped. "It's good to see you!"

"It's _General_ O'Neill," Jack said in a dangerous tone of voice.

"Yes of course, I-"

"DR. WEIR!"A voice shouted, "GOA'ULD MOTHERSHIPS WERE SPOTTED ENTERING THE ATMOSPHERE!"

Elizabeth Weir hurried up to them. "Are you ready General?"

He sighed, "I guess."

Carter watched as they lead him over to the chair. It was funny really. He hadn't the slightest idea what he was doing but he was the only one who could do it.

"What if he fails Sam?"

She turned to face Daniel. "He won't."

"But what-"

"He won't."

Å

Jack carefully took a seat on the chair. "Where's the cup holder?" He joked.

Elizabeth smiled. "May I have the Z.P.M please?"

Teal'c stepped forward and handed the case to her. The doctor handed it to one of the many assistants running around. Moments later, the assistant shouted something.

"Ok General... you ready?"

"Not really."

She smiled. "Ok, all you have to do is-"

"Yeah, Carter filled me in on the way over."

She nodded and stepped away. "Just remember. The fate of our planet hangs on this."

"No pressure ehh Weir?" He said closing his eyes.

Å _Earth's orbit _Å

"My lord?"

Anubis looked up. "Fly to the planets southern pole."

"Yes my lord."

Å

Jack opened his eyes. "Did it work?"

Elizabeth shook her head.

"Damn it."

Å

The first prime stopped. "We are there."

"Fire."

Å

Screams filled the outpost as it began shaking.

"What's happening?" Rodney demanded.

"We're under fire!" Some one yelled.

Gunfire could be heard coming from the entrance.

"DANIEL, TEAL'C, WITH ME!" Carter yelled.

Å

Kino looked up. "The first squadron of Jaffa has been destroyed my lord."

Anubis growled. "Send more troops!"

"My lord-"

"DO AS I SAY!"

Å

_"Reports coming in from all over the country! New York under fire, Berlin under fire!"_

Elizabeth turned to face Jack. His eyes were closed. As she watched, a hole opened from the ground and what looked like globs of energy flew out.

"He did it," She whispered.

Yells could be heard coming from the entrance.

_"ENEMY SHIPS RETREATING, NO, NO, NO, DESTROYED! A CHAIN OF YELLOW FIRE GRABBED IT AND JUST CRUSHED IT!"_

Elizabeth smiled.

-

Carter watched as the familiar 'glowy chain thing' passed her. Cautiously making her way outside, she watched as one by one the ships were destroyed.

A scream was heard right behind her. She turned and saw Anubis standing there.

"FOOLS! DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN STOP ME? I AM ANUBI-"

Several Captain's opened fire.

"Stop! It's just a hologram," Carter cried edging closer. She waved her hand through it. "See?"

"YOUR DAYS ARE NUM-" the hologram disappeared suddenly.

"All alien ships destroyed!"

Carter sank onto the ground. She needed a beer. Fast.

Å

Sam opened her eyes slowly. Her CO was standing over her and glaring mightily.

"Samantha Carter, you gave us quite the scare!"

'She blinked and focused on him. "I did?"

He pointed to her arm. She looked at it. It was wrapped in a light blue cast. "What happened?"

"You were shot. In the shoulder and you also broke your wrist. You passed out from the lack of blood. A"

"No... I mean the ships... what happened?"

He sighed and sat next to her. "They're gone."

"Gone?"

"Destroyed. All of 'em."

"What...about... New York? I heard... it was... under attack."

Jack looked grave. "Berlin, New York, Queensland and Lima were all attacked simultaneously. China got a pretty bad beating too."

"Why?"

"We don't know to be honest."

"How... many... dead?"

He swallowed hard. "They say in the thousands. Injured is in the tens of thousands. Property damage..." He stopped. "The President is releasing a statement today. On Saturday, we are ALL being flown into to talk to the press."

"Oh no."

He laughed. "My reaction exactly."

She licked her lips. "Where's Daniel? Teal'c?"

"I sent them away."

"Why?"

"Because... I think it's about time we had a talk."

* * *

Honestly... how do you DESCRIBE the Ancient weapon? (sigh)

Muhahaha, the fic is drawing to the end. It's really funny because this is not the way it was suppose to go... there was no Mobeius, Sam 'stayed dead' for a lot longer but...

I'm babbling.

Anyways, hope you liked it (or that it was at least tolerable)

Forgive me for not making any sense and...

PLEASE review!


	11. Chapter 11

KAYLA! NOW I'M SOAKING WET! WarmTea: Aww, I didn't want to bother you! divcon: (-: Ilovesg1: (cough) Whoops. Thanks. stargazzr2: Now I feel bad. I'm glad you like it! froggy0319: Aww, thank you!

At least MOST of you were nice. (scowls then hugs Kayla) Thanks for reviewing, hope ya like this chap!

* * *

"Talk?"

He nodded. "Talk."

She pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. "About us?"

"Uh huh."

She cocked her head. "What happened after I passed out?"

_Jack stepped out of the chair, still rather shaky. "It work?" _

Dr. Weir nodded. "It worked!"

Daniel rushed up to them. "JACK, YOU HAVE TO COME NOW!"

"Why?" he asked hearing the fear in man's voice.

"It's- It's Sam. She was shot and she's bleeding... the medic is..." he stopped. "He's not optimistic, there was a LOT of blood and-"

Jack rushed past him and hurried towards spot Daniel had indicated.

"What do you mean?"

She continued to study him. "Jack, for the past couple years I've tried to get you to talk about our feelings for each other and now..."

_"Carter!" _

She opened her eyes. "Sir?" she breathed.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Hurts... so badly..."

"I know Carter, I know."

Her eyes began to close...

"CARTER!"

She forced her eyes open. "Jack?"

"Yeah, it's me. Do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Marry me."

She inhaled sharply. "Marry you?"

"Yeah."

"Ok..."

"Well let's see. I proposed, you said ok, and then you promptly passed out... again."

"You... PROPOSED?"

"Yep."

She stared at him. "Boy, who would have thought four months ago this would have happened."

He gave her an inquiring look.

"You were dead, err captured. I rescued you, ascended then descend and got my memory back. I went back in time, came back, watched as you blew the mother ships to pieces then got shot. And you propose." She closed her eyes. "That makes me tired."

"Don't fall asleep on me," he warned her.

"Why?"

He leaned closer, his face only inches from hers. "Will you marry me?"

"You?"

"No… Daniel, of course me!"

She shrugged. "What have I got to lose?"

He laughed softly. "What a way to accept."

His face was close. Very close. "I guess I must have missed 'How to accept proposals 101'."

They became very busy.

Å

Daniel stood in the doorway, not wanting to interrupt them but this WAS rather important...

Carter pulled away suddenly. "Daniel?"

Trying not to meet their eyes, he hurried across the room. "The President is making his speech any minute now," he said turning on the TV.

As they watched, an amateur video was showed of one of the Goa'uld ships in orbit over Berlin. A man was chattering excitedly in German.

"He's saying alien ships are destroying us. Please, everyone, come help us. Aliens in Germany..." Daniel translated.

The tape cut off abruptly and the screen revealed Julie Donovan. Carter grimaced.

_"We have here some of the witnesses of the attack made on Earth by some alien attack,"_ She announced rather triumphantly.

The camera focused on two frightened looking girls.

_"Marta and Ginny Lewis were on their way home from school when they saw..."_

"A huge thing just popped in the sky. It just began shooting! One of the blasts hit near us and..." One of them began when for the second time, the tape was interrupted. "The President is about to make his speech." Julie announced.

Carter and Jack watched tensely as Henry Hayes announced to the world that yes there was life beyond our galaxy, yes we had enemies. He quickly added that we had lots of friends, very advanced friends and...

The reporters, unable to restrain themselves, broke out into a perfect babble of voices.

"So that alien shown by Alec Colson was real?"

"Do they all look like that?"

"Why were we being attacked?"

Jack snorted at the questions. Carter gave him a reproving look, which he ignored. He was amusing himself mocking one particular reporter when he heard:

"The lead team of the small facility called Stargate Command will be here Saturday to talk to you. The former commander of SG-1 and now commander of Stargate Command, Brigadier General Jack O'Neill, will be able to answer any questions you might have."

"What?" Jack squeaked. "Me? Answer questions?"

Carter laughed.

Å

Despite Jack's many attempts to get out of speaking, The President was firm. Jack O'Neill WOULD speak at the conference and NOTHING would change his mind.

"Jack," Daniel began. "You already KNEW that you had to speak."

Jack scowled at him and ignored the valid point. "It just sunk in now."

Carter patted his leg, something which made him look up and grin. "You'll be fine darlin'." She assured him.

He unconsciously straightened and bent over to kiss his fiancé.

Å

Saturday came too fast for the team. As their homes were swarming with reporters. Daniel and Jack had elected to stay at the SGC until after the conference. Carter was out of bed by Wednesday and drove Jack crazy begging to go back to work. By Friday, he was almost looking forward to this 'thing'... almost.

Å

Daniel looked wistfully out the window as the plane took off. "You realize after this press conference, we'll either be villains or heroes... forever."

"At least they'll know your alien platform theory was right," Jack called.

Teal'c sat stoically in his seat, seemingly unaware of what was going on around him. Carter gave Daniel a sympathetic squeeze. "It's ok Daniel, if we are villains, we can move to Abydos."

He brightened and nodded. "That we could do."

Å

The plane landed on a private airstrip and they were driven to the press conference surrounded by police. Daniel looked uneasy at all the security measures.

The conference was to take place at the White House and Jack groaned theatrically as he entered the gates.

"What is it sir?" Carter asked.

"I held out for six years. Never entered these gates and I wasn't planning on it."

She kissed him. "You'll be all right..."

Daniel and Teal'c looked at each other and grinned.

Å

Jack adjusted his hat and looked over at 'his' team. "We ready?"

They nodded as one. Jack led them onstage. Camera's flashed like crazy and reporters murmured into their microphones.

"Hey guys!" Jack called. "How are y'all? First things first, I am Brigadier General Jack O'Neill, this lovely lady beside me is my former second in command and current leader of SG-1, Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter. The man to my right is Dr. Daniel Jackson- it  
was because of him who was able to make the Stargate work... with help from Colonel Carter. The large man next to Daniel is Teal'c."

"Isn't he an alien?" A reporter shouted.

"To... you maybe..." Jack said slowly. "Alien or no alien, Teal'c is one of my best friends."

Julie Donovan pushed herself closer. "Didn't Teal'c once serve as First Prime to one of greatest enemies?"

Jack was spared from answering by several calls from other reporters to describe 'their enemies'. Jack obliged.

"They are called the Goa'uld, G-o-a-apostrophe-u-l-d, a parasitical race that inhabits humans and enslaves millions and millions of beings.During our almost nine years with Stargate Command, we've managed to help free many worlds from the Goa'uld, helping to save entire planets from hunger, disease..."

As more reporters shouted questions, Jack looked at Sam and rolled his eyes. This was going to take a while.

Å

Carter watched him deal with the reporters like a pro. Despite his dislike for things like this, he did a wonderful job, answering even the most idiotic of questions and-

"GENERAL O'NEILL!" A woman shouted. "EARLIER YOU SAID THIS AND I QUOTE, "This lovely lady beside me is my former second in command and current leader of SG-1, Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter..." WHAT DO YOU MEAN FORMER?"

Jack inhaled sharply. He hadn't been planning on doing it like this but... He checked his watch.

"As of three minutes ago, my resignation was accepted by the President and the joint chiefs. General Hank Landry will be taking over the leadership of Stargate Command."

"You're retiring?" Carter and Daniel asked simultaneously with the reporters.

Jack fumbled for his pocket. "This not how I wanted to do this..." He mumbled setting assorted items on the podium. After a few seconds, his hand closed over something. "Carter..." He began getting awkwardly on his knees. "Will you marry me?"

Reporters held their breath.

"But you all ready asked me."

"Now, marry me now."

Carter gave a look over the audience. She stopped short as a figure came closer. "Dad?"

Jack grinned boyishly. "I was going to ask you to do it tonight...Evening wedding, your dad and brother present..."

"My brother-"

"Hey Sam."

She spun around. "Mark?"

"You're alive!"

She winced as his hug became almost unbearably tight. "Yeah, about that..."

"Dad's already explained it to me," He interrupted. "You look terrific... and... that O'Neill fellow isn't so bad."

She grinned. "Thanks."

"So... what's it gonna be Sam?" He father asked. "You gonna marry this man?"

She cocked her head. "I don't know... well, I suppose I should... I have to get back to my lab."

Jack eyed her. "You won't be going NEAR that lab for a week."

"Wanna bet?"

He grinned. "PRESS CONFERENCE OVER!" Jack yelled. "SEE YA LATER!"

* * *

I am planning on only doing one other chapter after this. (Which is, of course, the wedding). (Unless of course, my dratted muse strikes again)

I hope you liked this chapter!

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

I know I ended this suddenly and I'm sorry that I didn't take the time to fully develop the story but I have run of ideas for it resulting in the sudden end.

Thank you for reading it.. I've really appreciated it.

SG-Fan.

* * *

"Now I know why people elope," Carter mumbled only a few hours later. The 'few' people grew and grew. Over 200 people were now expected to attend. Russian President Mikhailov, Colonel Chekov, Chinese President and several representatives from other countries were flying to as well as some so not so normal guests including: Thor, Bra'tac, Ishta, and Ry'ac with his wife. Freya had declined to attend.

The wedding day was set for the next day... at 10:00 in the morning at the White House. She had rarely felt so overwhelmed.

The coordinator was a tall English woman named Fay, flown to the U.S.A by the President to coordinate the wedding. After meeting the capable woman, she was still tense but felt better.

"How ya doing?" a voice asked as two arms snaked around her waist.

"I've decided to elope," she said half seriously.

Jack blew on her neck making her shiver. "Let's go for a walk."

"We'll be bombarded by reporters..."

"C'mon..."

She gave in. "Fay?" She called. "I'll be back in a bit."

The capable woman nodded. "Take your time."

Carter grinned and the two former members of SG-1 sneaked out of a 'side' door to a waiting car.

"I thought we were going on a walk...?"

"We are. Trust me."

Å

Carter stared at the sky. "It's beautiful sir."

"It's Jack."

She blushed. "Hard to remember after calling you si-"

"AHH! That's a bad word Carter! I now outlaw that word... you are forbidden to say it."

"Of course sir."

"Car-"

He frowned for a second, and then smiled. "Sorry Sam."

She shifted her view back to the sky. "This is what we did for the first team outing. I remember Daniel complaining about the cold and Teal'c was so perplexed why any 'Tau'ri' would want to lay on the ground in the middle of winter and stare at the stars."

"Mm-hmm."

"And... when you were gone... sometimes I'd go over to your house... and use your telescope... and wonder which one you were on."

"Huh?"

She shrugged. "Narim told me once that it was believed that once you died, you were taken to live with an angel on a star."

"Oh."

She looked at him and found his eyes on her. "What's the matter?"

He smiled. "Just thinking how beautiful you are... Mrs. O'Neill."

"Not married yet..."

"Just practicing."

She snuggled closer. "I love you Jack O'Neill."

"I love you too Sam...I love you too."

Å

"You look great Sam."

Sam turned to see her 'niece' standing there with tears in her eyes. "Cassie?"

The young woman blinked back tears. "I just wish Mom could have seen you."

Carter felt her eyes sting. Janet...

Cassie sniffed loudly. "Think she's watching?" She asked gesturing to the ceiling.

She hugged the girl. "I'm sure she has front row seats."

Cassie shook away the lingering tears. "You ready to rock and roll?"

Å

"No!"

Cassie grinned, laughter in her eyes. "C'mon Daniel! Even Jack and Sam are dancing?"

The music was on full blast, the middle of the reception room was filled with swinging couples including the married couple.

"I don't dance Cass."

She pouted. "Please?"

The President and his wife spun past.

"PLEASE?"

"Cassandra Frasier? Will you dance with me?"

Cassie grinned. "I'd love to Teal'c."

Capt. Voronkova, the Russian liaison, approached him. "Dr. Jackson," she greeted with her thick Russian accent.

"Captain Vorokova! It's good to see you."

"Daria," she said giving him a smile.

"Daniel then."

She nodded. "You do not like to dance?"

He stood up. "Would you do me the honor?"

"I would love too."

Å

Sam obediently tossed the bouquet which Cassie caught. Jack sternly warning her not to get any funny ideas. A red faced Jack managed to get the garter off which the English representative caught. Amid loud cheers and flashes of cameras, the two hurried off.

Cassie looked up at the tall Jaffa. "Think they'll be happy Teal'c?" she asked wistfully.

"Indeed. Indeed..."

Å

Jack kicked his door open and pocketed the card, rather hard considering he was carrying his wife. Once in, he shut the door with Sam's foot and plopped her on the bed.

"Hello Mrs. O'Neill."

"Mr. O'Neill," she said primly.

Jack grinned and turned off the lights.

Å

Near dawn the next morning, Samantha O'Neill woke up. Giving a glance to her side, she saw her husband was still asleep. Pulling on her robe, she tip-toed to the coffee maker. Minutes later, she sat on the little balcony, sipping her coffee.

It was 'weird' to think about the fact that the reason they were here right now was because someone else had wanted to 'marry' her. And if it wasn't for 'Oma', she wouldn't be here.

As she thought, she felt a breeze sweep over her. "Thanks," she whispered.

"Sam?" a voice called.

She smiled and stood up. "Coming," she called. With a last look at the stars, she entered the room and closed the doors. Oma Desala took physical form for a moment and smiled.

"Good luck Sam... Best of luck..." and with that, she soared away.

The End.

* * *

Wow, I finally ended it! (hands on hips while the crowd cheers)

Thanks to EVERYONE who read /and or/ reviewed for this story. Another thanks to feb04 who encouraged me to go on in the beginning and another to WarmTea to beta'ing this. (hugs, chocolate and flowers to all.)

PLEASE review


End file.
